


Too Much Time

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is brooding





	Too Much Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Too much time by Ratwoman

Disclaimer: If anyone thinks Mulder and Krycek are my property, they are wrong.  
Ratings: PG 13? m/m affection  
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: Mulder is brooding  
Thanks to my sister for beta-reading and to Deine Lakaien for their music

* * *

Too much time   
by Ratwoman  


"I still ask myself  
is this love  
this hate I'm feeling  
I was dead  
would you weep?"  
Traitors, by Deine Lakaien

Weekends were the horror. 

Weekends meant time. Plenty of time with nothing to do but thinking. 

Mulder did some of the paperwork that was left, but somewhen that was done, even though again and again his thoughts travelled off to green eyes. He went jogging, swimming, playing basket ball, but you can do sports and still think of other things.

Mulder tried it with watching films, porn, but he always started to imagine another man than the ones in the porn, huge green eyes, a face like a fallen angel, a body like a Greek God. Arms around Mulder's waist, lips at his neck. 

Mulder felt miserably for thinking about Alex in such an erotic way and tried to punish himself by reminding himself of all the things that Alex had done to him: gained his trust, seduced him, all the time reporting to Cancerman, traded Scully to a horrible fate, murdered his father, lured Mulder into a trap in Tunguska, infected him with the black cancer...

Right now, Krycek had probably gained himself a high position in whatever organisation he was working for. While Mulder was miserable, Krycek possibly was drinking champagne, eating caviar and laughing about Mulder's stupidity, about having trusted him. About trusting him again and again. 

Mulder trembled of hatred when he imagined a happy, powerful and wealthy Krycek midst of young men and women seeking his near to gain themselves power. Having all kinds of connections, pulling all strings. Maybe watching video-tapes of him and Mulder, mocking him.

But of course he had no clue whether Krycek was well off. As far as he knew, he could as well be dying in the ditch. Chased down by some of all those people he'd pissed off; those beautiful eyes wide in horror, his skin wet of sweat, his angelic face contorted to a mask of pain. Bleeding, suffering, begging for his life. Begging for a fast death.

No. Mulder could tell, that rat bastard would always find a way to survive. He had survived in Hong Kong selling government secrets, he had survived several of Cancerman's attempts on his life, he had survived being cut off an arm without anaesthetics. 

Krycek would find a way out of every trap, would do anything to survive, and if he had to sell secrets, to murder, to beg and steal. Maybe he even sold his body for money, or protection. Yeah, Krycek would do anything, even let powerful people use and exploit his body.

>From all the images Mulder could conjure up on this lonely weekends, the worst were those of foreign hands on Krycek's skin, men riding him, receiving blowjobs from him, men using him in all the ways that Mulder couldn't.

Mulder was just glad when the weekends were over and he could distract himself with work.

***end***


End file.
